


Quality Time

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kyoshi/Rangi - Fandom
Genre: Avatar, F/F, rise of kyoshi, shadow of kyoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After too many events, Kyoshi and Rangi need to get away for some quality time alone.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished Rise Of Kyoshi and I need something to get me through to July 21st. 
> 
> It felt pretty nice to be writing fanfic again!

“Two hundred and fifty. Halfway there!” The voice above shouted out, halfway between a bark and a growl.  
Kyoshi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, continuing her end-of-training punishment. Rangi found a new training torture method that involved her sitting on Kyoshi’s shoulders as her student performed hot squats. She counted out each one.  
“I don’t... understand... how this... helps.” Kyoshi’s legs were really beginning to burn and seize up. She could feel the weight of Rangi’s muscular frame weighing her down.  
The girl on her shoulders released a loud scoff from the back of her throat. “If you can do all of these with me on your back, imagine how light you will feel while fighting. Are you questioning my methods, student?”  
The Avatar couldn’t help but smile and roll her eyes. “No, Sifu.”  
“Good. Now, if you keep talking, I might lose count and we will have to start all over again.” Rangi leaned forward a little so she could get a look at Kyoshi’s face.  
Kyoshi knew the girl found satisfaction in the sweat dripping down her temples. The sinister smile on her beautiful face gave it away. “I like you better when you’re in my bed and asleep.”  
Rangi’s smile faded and she raised her eyebrows. “I suddenly forgot what comes after two hundred and eighty two... oh, that’s right. ONE! Start over!”  
The tall girl stood all the way up and placed her hands on the side of Rangi’s calves. Her legs were numb. Her butt was numb. Her shoulders were numb.  
“Rangi. Please-“  
“Oh, so now your begging? I didn’t realize it would only take a couple hundred weighted hot squats for the Avatar to be reduced to pleads of mercy!” The firebender tapped at the top of Kyoshi’s head, signaling for her to continue.  
With a big sigh, she apologized. “I’m sorry, Sifu.” And with that, she went back to her squats.  
“Two... three... four...”  
Kyoshi couldn’t help but smile as she stared out at the water in front of them. Stressors of the world were beginning to get the best of the two, so they had decided to take a week long trip to the far western coast of the Earth Kingdom. Their journey brought them to a small abandoned island just off the coast. Perfect for the two of them.  
Despite Kyoshi being open and upfront about her and Rangi’s relationship, there were times where it became tiring to receive responses of disdain. Both the Earth and Fire Kingdoms tended to be a lot more conservative in their views, far from the more welcoming arms of Water and Air.  
There was a sudden pain to her arm and Kyoshi yelped in surprise. She looked up to see Rangi glaring at her after hammer fist punching her. “Squat deeper! Hips passed the knees! Pay attention to what you’re doing, you giant mountain.”  
“Can you not find a better insult involving something other than my height, Topknot?” Kyoshi knew she hit a nerve now and she did it in purpose.  
Rangi crossed her ankles and squeezed her thighs. Within a few seconds, Kyoshi was gasping for air as the pressure restricted her supply. “Maintain!”  
Despite seeing sparkles and some darkness in her eyes, Kyoshi managed to keep squatting. Air went rushing back into her lungs when Rangi released the pressure.  
She both hated and loved training.

“I can hardly move my legs, and I’m lying down!” Kyoshi struggled to get comfortable as she had to sit up and move her legs around manually with her hands.  
Rangi chuckled as she walked through the one room cabin they had found. She walked to her side of the bed and removed her hairpin, placing it carefully on the little night stand. The young woman climbed onto the bed but settled in by sitting next to Kyoshi’s thighs.  
“I may be an awfully mean teacher, but at least you get the perks of me also being a very loving girlfriend.” The firebender heated her hands a little and took to massaging Kyoshi’s sore legs.  
Kyoshi groaned from the pain, eventually looking Rangi in the face. “Do you torture me just so you have an excuse to touch me?”  
“I don’t need an excuse to touch you, but I do like being useful and making you feel better.” Rangi really focused on massaging all the knots from her girlfriend’s legs.  
Kyoshi winched but admired the concentration on the young woman’s face. “I love you.”  
Rangi looked up and stopped what she was doing. “I love you too.”  
“I never want you to leave my side.”  
“I won’t, I promise.” Rangi stared at her for a second with a lovingness in her eyes before she went back to concentrating.  
When she was done, Kyoshi stretched her legs and sighed. Her head hit the pillow as she never let her eyes leave the one next to her.  
Rangi laid down and immediately clung to Kyoshi, the space between the top of her shoulder and her breasts a perfect nook for the firebender to relax on. Rangi’s arm wrapped around Kyoshi’s upper waist and their legs entwined each other. They laid there, slowly drifting to sleep, before Rangi’s now soft raspy voice spoke up.  
“I sleep better when I’m with you.”  
Kyoshi’s arm that was wrapped around her girlfriend squeezed her gently. “You and I both.”  
“Sometimes I listen to your heart beat and I think about how I’m listening to the sound of all the Avatars before you. It reminds me of how insignificant I am compared to everything you are.”  
Kyoshi could hear a few sniffs holding back tears coming from Rangi. She pulled her even closer and pressed her lips against the top of Rangi’s soft hair.  
“You’re not insignificant. You have shaped me into the Avatar I am today. I feel you in everything I do.  
“I feel your passion and loyalty in my fire. I feel your steadfastness and strength in the earth. I feel your energy in the water. And best of all, I feel your compassion and love in the air.  
“When I was at the Northern Air Temple, I was surrounded by your love. I was at peace while away from you because every breathe I took, you were there with me.”  
Kyoshi’s free arm reached across and she placed her fingers on Rangi’s chin, gently lifting it upwards. She kissed her deeply, tasting the salt from Rangi’s tears.  
They hung in the moment. Many events happened two years ago and they immediately had to part, not having enough time together first. They sent letters and correspondence but nothing aided to physical touch they both craved from each other.  
Kyoshi pushed her lips deeply into Kanji’s, and Kanji responded. Their mouths moved with each other in passion until eventual they both began to tire out from the long journey.  
Right before Kyoshi drifted asleep, Rangi said some final words before bed. “I want to duel you tomorrow to see where I stack up against a fully realized Avatar.”  
The Avatar smirked. “I’ll take it easy on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> .... and yes, part two is already in the works. :)


End file.
